


Manifest

by AllannaStone



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllannaStone/pseuds/AllannaStone
Summary: SUMMARY: Rose Swan was just traveling from California to New York to visit her beloved grandparents. She was not expecting to enter an alternative reality- one where superheroes battle supernatural forces of evil every other week, two agencies known as SHIELD and HYDRA clash for control, and nothing is as it seems to be…





	1. ONE

            “Oh thank God!” groaned Rose, throwing her head back as the flight attendant told people to put their trays up. “I honestly thought that this dratted flight would never end!”

           

            “Oh keep your chin up dearie,” clucked the grandmotherly woman who was sitting next to the ex ARMY sniper. “I wasn’t that bad of a neighbor now, was I?”

           

            Rose snorted as she clicked her seatbelt on, bracing herself for the plane’s landing. She glanced out of the window and felt a small smile creeping onto her normally stoic face as the nightlife of New York met her cerulean blue eyes. The turbulence made her shut her eyes tightly for a few minutes, but when she opened them again; there were hundreds of little circles of light on the ground- flashlight beams.

           

            “What the hell is going on down there?” she muttered, flinching as the plane gave out on last terrifying shudder before coming to a halt on the runway.

 

“What’s the name of that Broadway musical that your nana is going to treat you too?” the woman asked Rose, half breaking her out of her panic attack.

 

“ _Sweedny_ _Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street_ ,” Rose muttered, forcing herself to breathe in through her nose and out through her mouth.

 

“Oh my personal favorite show to catch is _Cats_.” The older woman as smiling at her, Rose could feel it. She jumped as the woman’s aged palm pattered her own heavily callused hand. “Are you alright, my dear?”

 

“I’m fine,” Rose forced herself to say. “Sorry, I just… have a bad experience with flying, that’s all.”

 

“Oh, you poor thing!” cooed the older woman, practically fussing over Rose as the flight attendants began to flutter about the plane, confused looks plastered onto their faces.

 

“Attention passengers, it appears as though we have just touch down,” the pilot announced, getting many cheers and applause from everyone.

 

“Finally!” Rose muttered loudly.

 

“- so just hang tight and we’ll have everyone off in no time at all!”

 

Rose sat back, anticipating getting off the plane- she hated flying, after what happened in Iraq.

 

Just then, men in black suits boarded the plane, making Rose’s mind scream _Danger_! _Danger_!

 

“What’s going on?” she asked calmly, unbuckling her seatbelt and standing up, her shoulders relaxed and body rigid.

 

“Miss, please sit down,” one of the men advised her.

 

“Not until I get some answers,” she retorted, rolling her shoulders.

 

“Don’t make me repeat myself,” he warned, taking a step closer to her.

 

“ _Don’t make **me** repeat myself,_” she growled. Just as the man reached out, she reacted, using her hip to propel him over her head and behind her.

 

From that very moment, all hell broke loose.

 

Rose used her trailing from the Marine Corp to send men flying all over the plane, her face calm with fear in her eyes.

 

 _What is it with these guys_? Rose wondered before something cold touched her neck, and the last thought that came into her mind was, _Ow_.


	2. TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose Swan was just traveling from California to New York to visit her beloved grandparents. She was not expecting to enter an alternative reality- one where superheroes battle supernatural forces of evil every other week, two agencies known as SHIELD and HYDRA clash for control, and nothing is as it seems to be…

            Rose awoke strapped to a bed.

           

            “You gave one of my best men a concussion.”

 

She turned her head and saw a dark skinned man in a trench coat and an eye patch sitting next to the bed with a scowl on his face.

 

“Excuse me?” she asked, testing out the restraints and finding that they wouldn’t budge.

 

He sighed heavily, coming up with a key and using it to unlock the handcuffs.

 

“You gave senior special agent Sitwells a nasty concussion,” he repeated himself, his voice grim as he sat back into his seat. “The doctor had to run an MRI tomake sure that there wasn’t any bleeding in his brain. There wasn’t any, by the way; he’ll be fine.”

 

“Oh god,” Rose groaned. “Nana and Pop- Pops must be worried out of their skulls about me!”

 

“They’re your… grandparents?” the one eyed man asked, his voice hinting at suspicion.

 

“Yes sir, they are.” Rose fished her phone out of her jacket and turned it on. “Goddamnit, there’s no signal in here…”

 

“Where did you receive training in hand to hand combat?” Rose blinked in surprise at the new question.

 

“I was a Marine three years ago,” she muttered quietly, walking around the room, still trying to find a signal.

 

“That’s not the answer I’m looking for.” Rose didn’t have to turn around to meet the steel in his eye- his voice held plenty.

 

“After graduating from high school at seventeen, I enrolled in Camp Pendleton Sniper School,” she finally answered after a minute of hesitation. “Now it’s my turn to ask a question- which government agency do you work for?”

 

He chuckled, clearly taken aback by her question.

 

“Colonel Nick Fury, director of SHIELD,” he introduced himself.

 

“Staff Sergeant Rose Swan,” Rose introduced herself with a small smile, holding out a hand for a handshake.

 

“Sit down, Miss Swan,” the man said, his voice low and dangerous. Rose did as he said, a bit confused as to what was going on. She ignored the discomfort in the hospital chair and leaned forward, placing her elbows onto her knees.

 

“Do you know what year it is?” Director Fury then asked.

 

“2019,” Rose answered, straightened her back to be ramrod straight and placed her hands onto her right knee.

 

“Who is our president?” was the next question asked.

 

“Mr. Donald Trump,” she said, her confusion only growing all the more. “Look, I demand a lawyer if you’re going to ask me any more questions- I am completely innocent of whatever you’re trying to pin on me.”

 

“You’re not being accused of anything just yet, Miss Swan.” He sat back in his chair before bring out a file from underneath his trench coat and slapping it down onto the bed that separated them from each other. “Alright, enough with the pleasantries- who are you working for?”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Rose forced her voice to remain calm as she was stared down.

 

“ISIS? M16? Oh wait, don’t tell me-the IRA? We’ve been trying to bust those guys for years, but they’ve always been three steps ahead of us.” Rose searched his face before realizing with a sinking heart that he wasn’t joking.

 

“Who’s this _us_ that you’re talking about?” Rose was at this point very confused.

 

“SHIELD,” he answered blankly as though he expected her to know what he was talking about.

 

“Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but I’m not a member of the SCA, so you’re barking up the wrong tree here,” Rose couldn’t help the sass in her voice as she leaned back in her uncomfortable chair.

 

“SHIELD stands for the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division.” It was evident by the underlined steel in his voice and the little divot in between his eyebrows that he wasn’t trying to pull Rose’s leg.

 

“Wait- what?” Rose asked, her head swimming.

 

“Oh and by the way the years is 2024,” the man got up to leave.

 

“Wait, what?” Rose blinked for a second. “So what you’re telling me is that I somehow or other traveled five years into the future?”

 

“You tell me.” And with that, he turned and to leave the room. “Oh and one more thing- you don’t exist.”

 

“I beg your pardon?” Again, Rose blinked, confusion clear on her face.

 

“There’s no record of your anywhere- no bills or utility records, no report cards, no medical files… nothing.” He sighed heavily through his nose, looking her square in the eye. “ _You don’t exist_.”

 

“That’s impossible,” Rose snorted, leaning back in her seat and folding her arms. “Did Pop- Pops set you up for this as a practical joke? Because if so, I’m not laughing.”

 

“I never joke.” And with that, Fury stomped from the hospital room, leaving Rose feeling very confused.


End file.
